Molded rubber ski rope handle assemblies are known in the art and are widely used by water ski enthusiasts throughout the United States and the world. These molded ski rope handle assemblies are functional and perform very satisfactorily. There is, however, some area of concern for the manufacturers of such molded ski rope handle assemblies. One area of concern deals with the tearing or fraying of the ski rope adjacent to openings formed in the ski rope handle through which the ski rope extends. One cause of this problem is the edge of the opening itself cutting into the rope. This cause, however, is easily prevented by providing the opening with a grommet. A more significant cause is that the rope is, in many instances, required to bend sharply prior to entering an opening placing excessive stress on the rope at point of bending.
Therefore, there is a need for a ski rope handle assembly that is particularly designed to eliminate the excessive stress caused by bending the rope sharply to insert the same into an opening formed in the ski rope handle assembly.